Prior art, methods of preparing crystalline zeolite TS-1 typically produce finely divided crystals which must be separated from an excess of liquid in which the zeolite is crystallized. The liquid, in turn, must be treated for reuse or else be discarded with potentially deleterious environmental consequences. Preparing commercially useful catalytic materials which contain the powdered zeolite also normally requires additional binding and forming steps. Typically, the zeolite powder as crystallized must be mixed with a binder material and then formed into shaped particles or agglomerates, using methods such as extruding, agglomeration, and the like. These binding and forming steps greatly increase the complexity of catalyst manufacture involving zeolitic materials. The additional steps may also have an adverse effect on the catalytic performance of the zeolite so bound and formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,383, issued Jun. 18, 1963 to Dzierzanowski et al., discloses a method for making type A zeolites in the form of coherent polycrystalline aggregates by forming reaction masses consisting of a mixture of sodium aluminate, a siliceous material and water, wherein the H2O/Na2O mole ratio is 5 to 25. The mass is aged while maintaining it out of contact with an external aqueous liquid phase while preventing the mass from dehydrating. The aging step can include maintaining the mass at 100° F. (38° C.) for, e.g., 18 hours, followed by heating at 200° F. (93° C.) for, e.g., 24 hours.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,659, issued Jan. 28, 1964 to Taggart et al., discloses a method for producing an aluminosilicate zeolite in a preformed body by providing an unreacted preformed body containing a reactive kaodlin-type clay and alkali metal hydroxide, and reacting the preformed body in an aqueous reaction mixture until crystals of the zeolite are formed in the body. The aggregate of the preformed body and the aqueous reactant; mixture has a H2O/Na2O mole ratio of at least 20.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,586, issued Nov. 15, 1977 to Chi et al., discloses a method for preparing zeolitic aluminosilicates, particularly those that are characterized by pores in the 4 to 10 Angstrom sizes that are designated Zeolites A and X, in which compacts of Zeolites A and X, metakaolin clay mixture undergo crystallization at a temperature of 200° to 700° F. (93° to 371° C.). The crystallization is carried out in a calciner or other drying equipment. Normally, the formed particles furnish all of the liquid needed for crystallization, though steam may be added during the crystallization process.
WO 94/113584, published Jun. 23, 1994, discloses a method for preparing a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite from a reaction mixture containing only sufficient water so that the reaction mixture may be shaped if desired. In the method, the reaction mixture is heated at crystallization conditions and in the absence of an external liquid phase, so that excess liquid need not be removed from the crystallized material prior to drying the crystals.
GB 2,160,517 A, published Dec. 24, 1985, relates to a preformed synthetic zeolite selected from the group consisting of Y, omega zeolite, offretite, erionite, L zeolite and ferrierite whose Si/Al atomic ratio ranges from 1.5 to 100, the preformed zeolite being obtained from a preformed aluminosilicic material whose Si/Al atomic ratio is lower than that of the product and ranges from 0.5 to 90 by treating the material with a silica-containing product in the presence of at least one organic or inorganic base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,851, issued Sep. 24, 1996 to Miller, discloses a method for preparing a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite from a reaction mixture containing only sufficient water so that the reaction mixture may be shaped if desired. The reaction mixture is heated under crystallization conditions and in the absence of an external liquid phase, so that excess liquid need not be removed from the crystallized material prior to drying the product. U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,851 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Titanosilicate zeolite TS-1 is known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,501, issued Oct. 18, 1983 to Taramasso et al. in which TS-1 and a method for making it are disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,501 is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.